Big Fat New Year's Eve Party
Big Fat New Year's Eve Party is the 31st and final episode of Season 1 of Baby Lamb & Friends. It was uploaded on December 31, 2016. Summary It's New Year's Eve in Capitol City, and everybody is gearing up to put an end to another crazy year and start off a whole 'nother year in a clean slate. Mejax thinks that since 2016 marks the end of another presidency, the world of America will end once 2017 begins. Officer Mark wants the Police Crew to be assigned as New Year's Police and patrol the town during New Year's Eve, but the others want to have fun since it is the New Year. Things might go a little crazier than expected, but it would all be worth it once midnight strikes. Plot It's New Year's Eve, the final day of the year, and Baby Lamb's excited for 2017 and to start the new year off on a clean slate. And this is the first time he gets to stay up past his bedtime. Cow wonders why they have to stay up past their bedtime, Ricky is excited for 2016 to end, and Donny is dissatisfied at the whoopee cushion Cow gave him for Christmas, but Cow doesn't mind. Everyone also loved the presents that Santa Claus gave them for Christmas, which turn out to be much better than they expected. Bill and Mejax pass by and the guys wish them a Happy New Year, but Bill doesn't want them to say that in front of Mejax because he thinks that New Years Eve means the end of the world. Bill explains to Mejax that just because the year ends doesn't mean the world ends, although Mejax says "That's what they said about 2012". Turns out he's scared about the end of the world because there is a new president. Meanwhile, at the Police Fort, the crew are now New Year's Police responsible to make sure that people throw out their calendars on time once the clock strikes midnight. Aaron and Marvin protest because they want to be inside enjoying New Years Eve in the comfort of their own home. But Mark brings up the time everyone got drunk and slouchy, so he doesn't want that to happen again, making it his resolution. But the others' resolutions are different from each other's and Mark's as well. Darth Vader appears and says there's no point of making resolutions if no one is going to keep them. Steve encourages everyone to have fun on New Year's Eve and says there's gonna be a big fat New Year's Eve party in Town Square to kick off the new year. The crew is excited, and even Mark decides to partake in the fun. Only 17 more minutes until midnight and everyone is excited in different ways. Mejax is worried if the world is gonna end and if the president is gonna be great, but Bill assures Mejax that politics don't affect the year's outcome and wants him to count down. The Count Von Count is super excited because he gets to count down until midnight. It is explained that once midnight strikes, a giant "2017" sign made completely out of TNT in ASDF Universe will be lit and explode. Getting back to the party, someone is expected to make a toast. Cow is wearing a diaper because he's being the Spirit of New Year's, Baby New Year. Donny wonders why the Christmas decorations are still up on New Years Eve, and Baby Lamb thinks it has something to do with the phrase "Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year", connecting the two holidays. Plus, Uncle Lamb adds how it shows how New Year's Eve is the last holiday before winter break ends. Ricky begins to propose a toast to 2016, summarizing all the events that have happened that year and is happy that he's with all his friends for another year and wishes for their bonds to grow stronger as they grow older. The toast ends with applause from the citizens of Capitol City, and midnight is about to come. The countdown commences, the Count counts from 10-0, and 2017 officially begins! Fireworks and confetti cover the sky, Mark and Patricia share their New Year's Kiss, and Mejax realizes the world has not ended and knew that it didn't happen all along. The lesson is whenever a new year ends, you reminisce about all the memories the past year has brought and also make way for new memories in the coming year. Ricky finally releases the Christmas Tree back in the wild, and everyone looks forward to another new year. Characters *Baby Lamb *Cow *Ricky Bowers *Donny Dolphin *Alphabet Pal *Belle *Uncle Lamb *Darth Vader *Jamie the Fuzz *Minecraft Steve *The Count Von Count *Roger Rex *Officer Mark *Officer Derek *Officer Aaron *Officer Patricia *Officer Marvin *Bill *Mejax Trivia *At the end of the episode, clips from the first 30 episodes are shown (excluding holiday specials), not only to represent the end of 2016 but also the end of the first season. *New Year's Eve clips from Sesame Street, Regular Show, The Simpsons, Peanuts, Arthur, Teen Titans Go, Winnie the Pooh, and Phineas and Ferb are shown after the clock strikes midnight. *This is the last episode to premiere in 2016. The Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Specials